A switchgear with a camera system adapted to the switchgear housing, in order to make the position of the internal of the switches visable, is shown in CA 2 274 854 C. In this state of the art, the camera is fixed directly to the housing of switchgear, in order to be a fixed installed part of the switchgear. The resulting disadvantage is, that for each switchgear panel a separate camera is need.